Je fais fièrement parti du bon côté
by BlackOwl01
Summary: Rita Skeeter... Nous la connaissons pour ses articles et nous adorons la détester mais... Personne ne la connaît réellement. Nous ne savons même pas si elle est du côté du mal ou du bien ... A quelques minutes de sa mort, elle revient sur son passé pour nous raconter sa vie et nous expliquer ses choix. Ne jamais juger avant de connaître !


Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Je sais que j'ai déjà une histoire en cours mais récemment, j'ai participé à un Concours OS sur skyblog. Je n'ai pas encore les résultats mais j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de vous le poster ici... Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fiction Drarry parce que là, il n'y aucun Slash. C'est seulement l'histoire de Rita Skeeter. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça peut vous intéresser mais... Ce n'est qu'un tout petit OS qui fait 7 pages open office. Vraiment, il n'est pas long à lire :D.

**Voici le résumé :**

**"Rita Skeeter... Nous la connaissons pour ses articles et nous adorons la détester mais... Personne ne la connaît réellement. Nous ne savons même pas si elle du côté du mal ou du bien... à quelques minutes de sa mort, elle revient sur son passé pour nous raconter sa vie et nous expliquer ses choix. Ne jamais juger avant de connaître !"**

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire est la mienne ! :)

**P.S: Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pu les corriger ! :/**

** Bonne Lecture ! :) **

* * *

**Je fais fièrement parti du bon côté. **

Ce couloir me paraît interminable. Cela doit être parce que je suis entrain de vivre ma dernière heure. Il va me torturer, m'arracher la peau, centimètre par centimètre. Je vais supplier que tout cela s'arrête, mais il continuera en me faisant part de son horripilant rire sadique.

Oh ! Mais suis-je bête. Nous nous rencontrons à peine, que je ne me suis même pas présentée et je vous raconte mes petits problèmes.

Donc, commençons par le commencement.

Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter. Mon nom vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, évidemment, je suis la journaliste la plus populaire de la Grande-Bretagne. Mais pas la plus aimée. Je suis insultée de partout à cause de mes articles jugés mensongers.

Quelle bande de balais.

C'est de connaissance populaire que les journalistes ont toujours ajouté quelques petites choses, histoire de rendre la vérité plus intéressante. Mais cela doit être de la jalousie pur et simple. Je les comprend. À leur place, j'aimerais être à la mienne.

Donc je disais, mon heure a sonné. Dans quelques minutes je serais étalée à terre, tuée par le plus grand sorcier de magie noir au monde. Lord Voldemort. Non pitié, arrêtez de trembler ! C'est d'un ridicule. Il ne va pas apparaître devant vous et vous arracher les membres un par un, pendant que vous vous efforcerez de ne pas saigner de trop, afin de ne pas abîmer son planché ciré.

Mais maintenant, vous vous demandez pourquoi le Lord Noir voudrait tuer une pauvre journaliste innocente comme moi ? Sûrement parce que je ne le suis pas tant que ça, en fait. Je suis une mangemorte depuis un peu plus de quinze ans. La plus belle connerie de ma vie. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'écouter cette idiote.

Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était ma meilleure amie, ainsi que sa sœur Narcissa. Elles étaient aussi différentes qu'elles sont sœurs.

Bella, c'est l'aguicheuse illuminé, à laquelle il ne faut surtout pas se frotter, sous peine de se prendre un avada kedavra avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Et puis si vous avez des problèmes ou que vous avez seulement besoin de réconfort, vous êtes vraiment mal tombé. Elle n'est pas du genre câline … Vous savez, c'est le genre de personne qui ne sont absolument pas fait pour devenir parents.

Et puis il y a Narcissa. La douce, la gentille et la brillante. Celle qui vivait dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Celle vers qui vous allez si vous voulez parler sérieusement. Cette fille était la noblesse à l'état pur. Elle se tenait droite en toute circonstance et se promenait dans les couloirs, son nez retroussé pointé vers le haut. Mais elle n'avait pas un air hautain et désagréable, non. C'était Narcissa Black. Une douceur incomparable mélangé à une détermination qui la rendait classe.

Toutes les trois, nous étions comme Ollivender et ses baguettes : inséparables.

Et puis un jour, Bella se fît de nouveaux amis. Et pas n'importe lesquels, non. C'était le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard avec comme leader, Lucius Malfoy. Cet arrogant imbus de sa personne. Narcissa et moi n'étions pas très... D'accord avec ça. Nous étions beaucoup trop différentes d'eux pour avoir un quelconque lien.

Il était de connaissance populaire que Lucius et Bella couchaient ensemble. Mais en public, il se crachaient à la face. Il ne s'entendaient pas le moins du monde. Mais sexuellement parlant, il n'y avait pas plus fusionnel que ces deux là. Et puis, ils n'auraient jamais pu construire quelque chose … Bien trop différents. Lucius était de la Haute. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de classe et de réputation sérieuse et respectée. Quelqu'un comme Narcissa.

Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à faire avec un mec comme lui. Surtout que le Lord Noir commençait à devenir célèbre et que de nombreuses rumeurs rapportaient le fait que Malfoy ait des relations avec la magie noire.

Alors elle le repoussait vivement à chaque tentative et lui allait se consoler dans les draps de Bella. Mais, un Malfoy n'abandonne pas si facilement : Il demanda la main de Cissa aux parents de celle-ci, qui ont accepté avant même de l'avoir consulté. De toute manière, les Malfoy sont de excellent parti et nous ne refusons jamais un tel parti.

C'est à partir de là que les choses ont dérapé je crois. Une fois son diplôme de fin d'année en poche, Cissa a été obligé d'arrêter ses études. Mariée et l'héritier Malfoy déjà en route, elle n'a pu qu'abdiquer.

Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles Malfoy faisait parti des rangs des mangemorts, s'est confirmée. Bella, séduite par le fait de torturer des gens, a suivit. Et moi … Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Sinon, ils m'auraient certainement tuée pour avoir refusé leurs idées.

Mais devoir tuer des enfants de trois ans sous prétexte qu'ils avaient un parent ou deux moldus, me donnait la nausée plus qu'autre chose.

Et un jour, alors que je me rendais à ma première interview à l'Education Nationale Sorcière, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Lily Potter et Alice Londubat. Elles parlaient très doucement mais quelque chose a attiré mon attention : Ordre du Phénix.

Mais qu'est-ce que «L'Ordre du Phénix» ? Je n'en sais réellement rien mais, quelque chose me dit que c'est important … Alors quand je croise Lily Potter, je m'empresse d'aller lui faire la conversation :

**«Oh ! Lily, ma chérie ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?»**

**«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Skeeter ?»**

**«Oh mais ne sois pas tant sur la défensive Lily Jolie ! Je voulais seulement savoir quelque chose. Oh ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est qu'un détail. Seulement, tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu parler avec ta copine... Lond-Alice. Oh ! Ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu auras des rides. Donc je disais, je vous ai entendu parler d'un certain... Ordre du Phénix. Et je voulais savoir qu'est-ce … **

**«Si tu parles de ça à tes copains mangemort, je te retrouverais et te tuerais Skeeter. Je te le promet.»**

Sa baguette enfoncée dans ma gorge me permet seulement de hocher la tête. Elle me fixe méchamment et finit par se reculer.

**«Les mangemorts ne sont pas mes copains, _Potter_. Et de toute manière, je ne comptais pas en parler à qui que ce soit.» **

**«Sache que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.»**

Puis elle partit.

Un an après, elle mit au monde Harry James Potter. Son père, James, fier comme un coq, l'exhibait partout au département des Aurors, où il était chef. Sa maman elle, invitait ses amies à prendre le thé tous les jours afin de conter les exploits que son fils faisait.

Une famille parfaite vous dîtes ? Plus que ça.

Mais une année et quelques mois passés, des bruits ont commencés à courir au Manoir du Maître... Une prophétie annonça qu'un enfant qui naîtrait le 31 Juillet aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Elle disait aussi que l'un ne pourrait pas vivre tant que l'autre serait encore en vie.

Alors, dans tout le courage qui est connu du Lord, il décida de tuer les parents de cet enfant et le tuer ensuite alors qu'il ne serait qu'un bébé. Il le fît chercher dans tout le pays. Et un certain Pettigrow, un espèce de rat humain, lui donna le nom de cette famille.

Les Potter.

Cette nouvelle me pétrifia sur place. Harry James Potter. Ce bébé n'avait qu'un an. Et nous n'en n'étions même pas sûr. Mais le Lord joua la sûreté et se lança à leur recherche. De mon côté, je ne pouvais restée tranquillement assise à rédiger ma prochaine page de journal en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Certes, Lily et moi n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde mais, au fond les idées du Lord ne me plaisaient pas du tout. C'est vrai, je ne leur reprochais rien moi à ces sangs-mêlés et enfants de moldus. Qu'ils vivent leur vie. Et puis franchement, obéir à un espèce de taré qui, s'il devait suivre ses propres croyances, se lancerait un avada à lui même.

Alors je me suis empressé de transplaner chez les Potter pour les prévenir.

**«Lily ! Lily ! Ouvre moi ! C'est important ! C'est Rita !»**

Je l'entend qui arrive en jurant contre cette «espèce de journaliste à deux balles qui n'est pas foutu de laisser les gens en paix loin de son idiote de plume !» Charmant.

Quand elle ouvre, je peux voir sur son visage, toute la haine que je lui inspire...

**«Skeeter. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?»**

**«Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas du tout. Mais... C'est délicat à dire... Mais tu dois être au courant de la prophétie, non ?»**

Elle plisse les yeux et sa mâchoire est tellement serrée que je me demande comment cela se fait-il que ses dents ne se soient pas fissurées sous la pression.

**«Prophétie ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Skeeter ?» **

**«Je parles du fait qu'à cause de celle-ci, Voldemort vous recherche pour vous tuer. En fait, surtout tuer Harry, ton fils. Il cherchait un enfant né le 31 Juillet... C'est la date de naissance de ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?»**

Elle blêmit et hoche la tête.

**«Mais... Harry n'est pas le seul enfant né le 31 juillet. Ce n'est pas forcément lui...»**

**«Le problème, c'est que tous les autres enfants ont déjà été tués. Et la prophétie ne s'est pas annulé. Alors... C'est forcément lui...»**

**«Oh Merlin...»**

Puis elle tombe en pleurs dans mes bras.

**«Non, non... Pas mon bébé... Il ne me le prendra pas, quitte à ce que je meurs à sa place. Rita, je sais ce que tu es et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es venue me dire tout ça mais, je t'en remercie.»**

**«Tu sais, je n'ai pas réellement choisis... Plutôt par peur de représailles. J'ai connu des gens proches qui en faisaient partis alors... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Sinon, j'y passais. Mais je n'ai jamais adhéré aux idées.»**

Elle me regarde, songeuse. Puis ouvre et ferme la bouche comme si qu'elle allait commencer à parler mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait me le dire. Et soudain, son regard me fait penser à celui de Lucius : déterminé, fort, qui n'a pas l'air de supporter la faiblesse.

**«Rita... Te rappelles-tu de la conversation entre moi et Alice ? L'Ordre du Phénix ?»**

**«Ou-oui... je m'en souviens mais-»**

**«Tu m'a dis ne pas partager les idées de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**«Oui mais-»**

**«Serais-tu prête en en faire le serment sous Véritaserum ?» **

BAM.

L'effet que sa question m'a fait. En suis-je seulement capable ? Ce serait trahir le monde qui m'entoure depuis longtemps, celui avec qui j'ai grandi. Bella, Cissa… Mais nous sommes définitivement trop différentes .

**«Oui, je suis prête à le faire.»**

Puis elle va chercher le petit Harry qui pleurait dans son berceau, me prend la main et transplane à Poudlard, bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange l'apprend, elle sera prête à payer cher pour me faire la peau.

Ils sont morts.

Lily et James Potter sont morts. Ils ont été vendus à face de serpent par cet espèce de rat, encore une fois.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que finalement face de serpent est mort. Tué par un gamin d'un an. Je ne vous raconte pas le niveau de rage qu'a atteint cette détraquée de Lestrange et Malfoy. Ils ont littéralement pété un câble.

Bellatrix pleurait toute la journée en jurant retrouver **«ce gamin et le tuer à petits feux en me délectant de ses cris de souffrance.»** Charmante comme fille.

Lucius lui, bourrait le crâne de son fils de un an et demi à peine à coups de **«Potter est un misérable, un véracrasse que l'on va retrouver et tuer. Il ira certainement à l'école avec toi et je veux que tu l'écrase comme la sous race qu'il est. Tu es un Malfoy. Tu es meilleur que lui. Tu l'écraseras dans toutes les matières. Tu as **_**intérêt**_** à être meilleur que lui Draco.»**

Narcissa n'essayait même plus de le faire revenir à la raison.

Tout ça pour dire que 16 ans plus tard, mon statut d'espion n'a pas été découvert ou plutôt a été découvert 16 ans plus tard. Oui parce que je vais mourir là.

Et si je suis aussi sur de moi, c'est que j'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que Voldemort a un espion à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et que maintenant, c'est certain qu'il m'a déjà vu. Et du coup, Rogue aussi risque d'être découvert. Nous sommes fait comme des rats.

Je suis maintenant devant les portes de sa cours. Il sait que je suis là. Je ne suis donc pas étonnée quand un doucereux «Entre donc ma chère Rita.» me parvint.

Alors j'ouvre les grosses portes d'un coup de baguette, respire un bon coup et m'avance. Je m'abaisse et prend une voix respectueuse.

**«Maître. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?»**

**«Oui Rita. J'ai en effet quelques questions à te poser... Assis-toi donc.»**

D'un revers de main, il me pousse en arrière et j'atterris sur un fauteuil aux gros coussins moelleux.

**«Tu fais partie de ceux que je chéris le plus ma cher Rita... Je t'ai donné un toit quand tu en avais besoin, je t'ai rendu plus puissante que tu ne l'étais et je t'ai même fait dons d'argent pour ton journal au commencement. T'en rappelles-tu ma douce ?»**

Il me prend par les sentiment pour me faire culpabiliser. Lui, l'homme qui tue des enfants et des familles entières. Que nenni !

**«Oui bien sûr Mon Maître. Et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.»**

Il se rapproche de moi et me caresse la joue d'un geste lent, presque tendre.

**«Mais tu m'a trahis Rita. Tu fais parti de l'autre camp. Et je vais devoir te tuer pour ça. Quel dommage... Une beauté telle que toi. Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une autre solution et te garder en vie. Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le comprend n'est-ce pas. Oh ! Je suis vraiment triste. J'ai mal au cœur tu sais.»**

Je suis tellement pétrifié que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a jeté un sort.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Bellatrix trembler de rage. Tiens, l'information lui est monté au cerveau on dirait.

Se yeux ne sont plus qu'une fente et ses dents furieusement serrées.

**«Toi. Tu nous as trahis. Tu vas me le payer. _Endoloris_ !»**

**«Bellatrix, arrêtes ça. Je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation. C'est à moi seul de la punir comme bon me semble... Quel est le sort que ce pauvre Severus m'a appris déjà ? Ah oui... _Sectum Sempra_ !»**

**«_PROTEGO_ !» **

Quelqu'un vient de me protéger. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir qui est cette personne suicidaire qui a osé s'opposer au Maître.

**«Narcissa Malfoy ?»**

Tout le monde retient son souffle, le Maître à dû mal à garder le sien. Lucius quant à lui essais de rappeler sa femme à l'ordre ce qui ne marche apparemment pas.

**«La ferme Malfoy. Et mon nom est Black. Narcissa Black.»**

**«Eh bien Narcissa _Black_... Réalises-tu seulement l'énormité de ton action ?»**

**«Enormité ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Plutôt... Prise de conscience ?»**

Elle affiche un petit sourire moqueur et se tourne vers moi pour me faire un clin d'oeil.

**«T'en fais pas Ma Skeety, je vais te sortir de là.»** me chuchote-elle.

Puis elle lève sa baguette en l'air et une lueur jaune et rouge en sort pour former un phénix.

A cet instant précis, je comprend. Narcissa était aussi une espionne. Le phénix pousse un cri et au même moment une vingtaine de personne apparaisse dans des pop sonores.

L'Ordre du Phénix.

Débute alors une bataille sans merci. Les sorts fusent dans tout les sens. Mais Harry Potter n'est pas là, alors nous ne pourrons pas tuer le Lord ce soir. Mais nous tuons le plus de mangemort possible. Narcissa tue son mari. Puis elle se tourne vers sa sœur et lui adresse un grand sourire et une révérence avant de lancer l'impardonnable.

Puis quelqu'un lance le signal et nous transplanons tous au QG de l'Ordre. Il y a des blessé et déjà, les médicomages du groupe s'active à soigner tout le monde. Et je suis au milieu de tout ça avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ils sont venus pour moi. Pour me sauver. Severus n'avait pas encore été appelé.

L'aide est venu de là où je m'y attendais le moins. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils viendraient. Au bout de seize longues années, je n'avais pas totalement acquis leur confiance. Mais ils sont venus quand même.

Pour Cissa, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et ça explique pas mal de chose en fait. Comme une fois où une nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre venait pour la première fois à une réunion. Elle avait le visage caché et ne parlait qu'à Dumbledore pour s'exprimer sur les sujets. Mais je me rappelle qu'au moment où j'ai vu ses mains, elles me disaient quelque chose. J'étais certaine de les avoirs déjà aperçus quelque part. Elles avaient des traces un peu rouge aux doigts, comme si des bagues venaient d'être retirées. Et le jour même, j'avais croisé Cissa au chemin de traverse. Je lui avait dit bonjour mais elle m'avait répondu en rigolant **«Voyons Ma Skeety, nous nous sommes déjà vu aujourd'hui !»** alors que j'étais certaine du contraire.

Aujourd'hui je le sais, c'était Ma Cissa avec le visage masquée, elle avait juste retirées ses bagues et elle ne voulait pas être connue. Et elle m'a sauvée aujourd'hui. Elle a tué sa propre sœur et son mari, père de son unique fils.

Alors que Bellatrix était ma meilleure amie mais elle a essayé de me tuer.

Aujourd'hui, les masques sont tombés, les vrais visages dévoilés et je fais fièrement parti du bon côté.

* * *

Alors ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? :D

Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


End file.
